He Knew
by Alania Black
Summary: 1 OCAUHPSM: BWDM see inside for details. Draco Malfoy knew having Bill Weasley for a lover was a big mistake.


The OFFICIAL CHIBI ALANIA UNWRITTEN HARRY POTTER SLASH MONTH has begun!

_This month, from Monday July 11th 2005 until Wednesday August 11th 2005, I am having an Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month - I have found 30 different Harry Potter slash couples that have 3 or less fics written about them in and each day, I will post a one-shot fic about that couple._

_1 month: 30 days: 30 couples: 30 fics: 1 author._

_Now, for the fun part! On the 31st August, one person who has shown me support and encouragement will find a lovely little email in their inbox offering them a fantastic prize for their support._

_So, review (leave email addresses if you haven't logged in, please), give me support and ye shall receive threefold!_

And to start it off, we have a most gorgeous couple, Mr Draco Malfoy and Mr William Weasley.

So, on with the fic!

WARNINGS: Slash, flashes, MPREG.

DISCLAIMER: Me? Own something? You? Crazy? Glad we have that cleared up!

SUMMARY: #1; OCAUHPSM: BW/DM. Draco Malfoy knew having Bill Weasley for a lover was a big mistake.

NOTES: yeah, yeah, I know, third time of posting. Don't you just hate it? Anyway, I would like to thank Lily among the Thorns for her constructive criticism.

I have added a lot of background to this, but I will be posting a Prequel to it later on, so do not fear if you're still uncertain about something, it will all be explained in much more detail! I also don't want ANYONE (that means _you_, Lily) to tell me to add more background! I've done the best I can without abandoning any pretence of a Plot along the way.

The _italics_ are in Draco's POV about the past. The rest is telling you what Draco thinks.

He Knew.

Draco Malfoy knew having Bill Weasley for a lover was a big mistake.

He knew the first time he made love to Bill, his new boss fucking him deep and slow and oh so wonderful in the hot Egyptian evening.

_/ He'd been working for Gringotts for a grand total of one week. He'd spent the last two years since Voldemort fell (as well as two years previously) working with Harry as an Auror bringing the last few Death Eaters in. _

_He'd turned his back on the Dark side at eighteen when Harry had saved his life in their last months at school when he'd been attacked outside the Forbidden Forest by a wild Werewolf. Harry had even taken the Werewolf in for rehabilitation, and it turned out she was a fourteen year old girl who'd run away from home after her father started abusing her when she was bitten. Harry had persuaded the Ministry to allow Remus (who had become rather well-off in the aftermath of Sirius Black's death) to adopt her. When he'd left school he'd followed his then-lover to the Auror academy and, after two years on the fast-track course (the usual one took four years), he'd become an Auror. _

_Now, a 24-year-old seasoned Auror, Draco decided to head off into the sunset, and here he was, working as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts under one William Weasley._

_He hadn't realised how literal that would turn out to be._

_Two weeks after he started working with Bill, they went on their first date. It was a bar nearby, and they spent the entire evening flirting and getting to know one another better. _

_Bill walked Draco home (pretty moot, considering the fact that Draco's flat was on the floor below Bill's in a building which housed all of Gringott's Egyptian workers at a very low rate). They kissed each other sweetly goodnight._

_Two days later they went on their second date, and kissed each other sweetly good morning when they woke up, tangled and sticky and very sated the next day._

Draco Malfoy knew it had been a mistake to sleep with Bill Weasley - he was far too addictive, and Draco was hooked.

: :

He knew, six months later, when Bill took him home to meet his family when they celebrated Harry's birthday, introducing his new boyfriend to the entire Weasley family.

_/ Draco was far, far too nervous. He was staring up at the Burrow - the most ramshackle, decrepit and welcoming building he'd ever seen. He was also preparing to meet his boyfriend's new family._

_Why, oh why hadn't he married Pansy when he was supposed to?_

_Sure, he knew Harry - they'd become pretty close friends in the War and still kept in contact. Draco had been the first one outside the family to find out about Harry's second pregnancy three months ago - he'd been the one to break the news to Bill that Harry and George had beaten him to the tree for the second time. _

_He knew Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. Many years had passed since their pathetic rivalries; fighting on the same side had over run the old hatred and they managed civility - at the least - with each other._

_It wasn't like he was meeting strangers - hell, he'd even met Bill once or twice before they started working together._

_Only now he was meeting a family who were expecting their 32-year-old eldest's new lover, not an old acquaintance. This was a totally different ball game._

_Bill walked in and instantly began greeting his family. He kissed his mother, Ginny, Hermione and Penelope on the cheek, shaking four brothers and two brother-in-law's hands, hugging his father and handing Harry a present. He then gave Fred, Harry and George's 2-year-old, a big bear hug and a little gift from them both. He gave Ginny and Neville a gift for Rosie, their 3-month-old daughter; and also gave Hermione and Ron one for Elizabeth, their 9-month-old baby._

_He gave Sophie and Jon gifts as well, and hugged them, before shaking Remus' hand. Charlie had apparently invited him, although Bill wasn't sure why. Draco took one look at the way he interacted with Charlie and knew why he was invited. He wasn't sure if they'd started sleeping together yet, but there was definite attraction there. He found out later from one rather talkative six-year-old Sophie that Remus had slept over a few times. Seven-year-old Jon, however, seemed a lot less inclined to talk and dragged his little sister away pretty quickly once the conversation turned to Remus._

_Cerise Weasley, Draco knew from Harry, had worked with Charlie in Rumania. They got married when she fell pregnant with Jon. Draco knew she and Fred had died in the attack on the Ministry about four years ago. He was glad to see that Charlie was moving on._

_While Bill was greeting his family, Draco was standing nervously at the entrance to the enlarged dining room in which Harry's party was being held._

_Harry, having apparently spotted - and taken pity on - Draco, came across to talk to him._

"_Draco Malfoy, it's been a while." Harry drawled jokingly._

"_I owled you last week, Harry. It's not like we haven't had any contact in the last seven months." Draco scowled._

"_Delightful as ever, I see." Harry smirked, before hugging Draco in greeting. "So, Bill invited you to my party, then?"_

"_More like your lovely brother-in-law dragged me to your torture session. Anyway, how is my Godson?"_

"_Fred is fine, he's starting pre-school this September. And I would prefer it if you ceased to flaunt your being his Godfather in front of Ron. Especially since you are shagging Fred's uncle." Draco groaned._

"_Fine, I can't argue with that I suppose. But I get to be Uncle Draco then. I mean, he has enough of them, one more won't hurt him, surely."_

"_No, one more Uncle won't hurt him." Harry said pointedly, before heading over to Fred and George._

"_What? What did that mean? Harry?" He looked to Ginny, "Has pregnancy made him insane?"_

"_No, although I think sleeping with my big brother has made you dense."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Never mind. So, how is Bill? Treating you well, I hope?"_

_And so it continued. Of course, Bill introduced him to Mrs. Weasley, who finally declared him "Absolutely delightful" and insisted he called her "Molly" or "mum"._

"_Well, since my mum was a suicidal, homicidal lunatic, I think I'll stick to Molly, if that's alright with you." Draco smiled charmingly at her, noticing it made her swoon, of all things._

_I danced, spoke to, flirted with and generally charmed the pants off of all of Bill's extended family._

_Then I made my second mistake._

"_They're kind of cute together, don't you think?" I was talking to Penelope, Percy's wife, about Harry, George and Fred. George was bouncing Fred on his right knee while Harry - who was tired easily at four months pregnant - snuggled against his left side._

"_You think so? Getting broody, are you? You and Bill would have wonderful children, really, and Fred already calls you Uncle Draco." Draco blushed._

"_It's... something I have considered. But, I think we've got a while to go before we have children. We have to get married, first!" Oh, Merlin, what have I done? Saying the word "married" in a room with four adult Weasley females is like saying "German Double Chocolate Gateaux" in a room full of starving chocoholics._

"_You and Bill are getting married? When?" Penelope's voice had risen about a half a decibel, but even the slight rise in tone, coupled with obvious excitement in her voice, would be enough to attract attention. "Oh, Draco, you'll love it, being married into this family. They're so welcoming and loving. Are you having Bridesmaids?"_

_Of course, Molly and Bill had both heard at least the last part of the conversation, Bill had only left to refill my White Wine Spritzer and his Rum and Coke when I'd begun talking to Penelope._

"_Married! Oh, Bill, why didn't you tell us? It's about time you settled down, really, and started a family. Are you thinking of children, too?"_

"_We aren't -" Bill was cut off (or just flat out ignored) by Penelope._

"_Oh, Draco seems to be. He was getting broody over Harry and George, and their two."_

"_We're not -" Oh Merlin, what have I done? Bill shot me a half-exasperated, half-amused glance._

"_You know, he never did answer my question about Bridesmaids." Penelope mused._

"_Oh, of course Draco will have you four girls as his Bridesmaids, and Bill will have Charlie as -"_

"_Hey! Who said I'd be the "Bride"?"_

"_Well, of course you will be." Molly said, shooting him a look that said he was insane to think otherwise._

"_This is a completely equal relationship, and we will both have Best Men! Bill, will you tell your mother! Bill!" Draco found himself glaring at Bill, who was very obviously stifling giggles._

"_Of course, Dear. Mum, Draco is not the woman in this relationship." Draco growled._

"_You... you patronising... you... don't you even dare consider sleeping with me tonight Mr. Weasley!" Admittedly, snuggled in bed ten minutes later, I could see how counter-productive my throwing a hissy fit had been. But, hey, it got me out of that awkward conversation._

_And it got me the best sex of my life so far from Bill._

_: :_

_Bill did, apparently, clear it up with his mother that no, we were not getting married anywhere in the near future._

_According to Harry, Molly's response was to tell him to "get a move on, then, or that wonderful young man won't be around for long. Honestly, Bill, you're the only one who hasn't settled down, yet, and you're the oldest..."_

_I'm so glad I got out of that conversation._

_But, although the misconception was gone, the idea had been firmly planted in Bill's mind. /_

He knew it was a mistake getting himself involved with the Weasley family. They were like a disease, really. You get sucked in, slowly falling prey to those huge blue eyes and warm hearts.

He knew, a month later, when he moved in to Bill's flat; arguing and joking and making love in his new kitchen.

_/ "Maybe this should go here."_

"_Draco, I have told you FIVE TIMES already, I will NOT have that monstrosity on display in my house!"_

"_But it's a Malfoy heirloom!"_

"_Even more reason to put it in a box and NEVER bring it out again."_

"_You are an insufferable ARSE." Draco growled._

"_Yeah, but you love this insufferable arse." Bill hissed out seductively, running a hand down his (leather-clad, oh Merlin why?) arse._

"_Damn you. I just had to fall for a guy who gets turned on when we argue."_

"_Damn straight." Bill whispered in my ear, before licking it, knowing it was one of my weak spots._

_Half an hour, and one thoroughly Christened kitchen, later, Bill and Draco were curled up together on the couch._

"_So, can we hide that ugly excuse for a teapot?" Draco turned lazily into Bill._

"_Sure, I hated it anyway. I only brought it out 'cause I knew it would annoy you." He slurred sleepily. Bill laughed. /_

_Draco also knew it when he first told Bill he loved him, later that same day._

_/ "Draco?"_

"_Hmm?" Draco murmured, still dragging himself back into wakefulness after their little nap._

"_Did you say "fallen for"?" Bill asked, sounding uncharacteristically nervous._

"_Noticed that, hmm?" Draco murmured looking mischievously up at his lover._

"_As in... fallen in... love?"_

"_Yeah. As in, I've fallen in love with you. As in, I love you, Bill Weasley. That's not a - mmph!" Draco found Bill's tongue in his mouth, the twinge of nervousness he'd felt dissolved in a hot tangle of lips and tongue and teeth._

"_You know," Draco murmured silkily in a short pause between kisses, "We still need to christen the couch."_

"_We've already done it here."_

"_And the bathroom."_

"_And... there."_

"_And the bedroom."_

"_And there."_

"_And the spare room."_

"_And... Oh Merlin, who cares."_

_They finished their impromptu "tour" in the Bathroom, where they had a nice, warm bath and headed to bed, all pretence of unpacking long discarded._

"_Draco?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I love you too." /_

It turns out, those words can be just as addictive as Bill Weasley himself. Draco found himself needing to hear them twice a day - when he woke up in the morning, warm and comfortable and far too lazy to leave his lover's arms; and when he went to bed, when he was being screwed into the mattress, or taken soft and slow by his lover.

He knew it even as he was saying it, because those gloriously addictive words would become his new fix.

So, naturally, he knew it eleven months later, when he went with his lover to attend Harry's 25th birthday.

_/ Ginny, doing a fabulous impression of her mother, was pregnant again. She was, therefore, on "Baby Duty", which meant looking after seven children while mummy and daddy (or, in the case of two little boys, daddy and daddy,) got incredibly drunk in the next room._

_Of course, considering there were three new children, all under the one year mark, since last year, it was agreed that there should be someone to help her._

_I still can't quite remember if Molly or Bill jumped to volunteer me first. All I know is that it was bloody close._

"_She's gotten a lot bigger than the last time I saw her." I told Ginny, regarding her sleeping daughter._

"_Yeah. They all have, really. Mum's quite upset, that you two are away so much. Since Charlie came home, we've been having weekly dinners, mum loves it. You two are the only ones who don't attend now."_

"_Yeah, well, I think we might be moving back home at some point in the near future, but that's for another day, really._

_So, is it true that Penny conceived Jack on Harry's last birthday, or was that just a rumour?"_

"_I don't know about them, but I do know that, considering the way you two seemed to be going at it, we were all surprised you didn't conceive then!" I think I actually blushed at that._

"_Yeah. I think that'll be happening soon, as well. Hell, I half-expected to be announcing that we were engaged this weekend. You will, of course, notice that I've been landed on "Baby Duty". I'm not sure who's more eager for me to want kids, your Mother or Bill."_

"_Wait, they want you to want children, so they land you with seven hyperactive, insane children, all under the age of ten and most under five, and they've left you with me, when we both know you'll be the one to get pregnant. Are they insane?"_

"_You're on your second pregnancy, dear, surely you would have the best to say about it."_

"_Oh, yes, Morning sickness - which generally lasts all day, by the way - headaches, backaches, mood swings, cravings, constant exhaustion - all of this in the first trimester, by the way. Then, you become huge as a house, nothing fits, you never feel attractive and you have a little brat bouncing off your kidneys and bladder. Not to mention the swollen ankles, inability to bend at all, and feeling like everyone is treating you like an invalid. And, if that's not bad enough, you then have a little body squirming out of a passage that really should NOT stretch like that._

_It's a real joy. Really." I just stared at her in horror._

"_I... I'm going to go get a drink. Want anything."_

"_I want a martini. No, I want a whiskey, straight, right now. But, I'll have an orange juice. More vitamin C, you see. Good for the baby." I practically fled the room._

_Of course, Bill wouldn't stand for my having a White Wine Spritzer. _

"_Draco! You're on Baby Duty! You can't drink! This is why the pregnant people do it."_

"_Really? Well, here's a newsflash for you, Bill. I. AM. NOT. PREGNANT." I grabbed my Spritzer and made to leave to room._

"_Draco, please. If you just stay teetotal today, I'll take you out and get you roaring drunk tomorrow. Please?" Damn those puppy dog eyes! I didn't really want the drink anyway._

_I'm just glad he didn't hear me throwing up this morning. Or yesterday. Or Wednesday, for that matter._

_Damn, damn, damn._

"_Here we go." I handed Ginny her orange juice and sipped my own. "You know, I never used to like these. Hated them, in fact. Especially the pulpy bits, still hate that." I frowned at my drink for a while longer, before finally making a decision._

_I'm giving up the pretence. I'm not this stupid. I've been drinking this like a fish, even though I hated it, I've spent the least three days throwing up and I've got a horrendous headache._

_I just need to get it verified, and I'm not putting it off any longer._

"_Listen, Ginny, can you look after this lot for half and hour for me? I need to go for a walk."_

"_Sure. Maybe after that you could tell my big brother you're having his kid." Ginny told him impishly, with a chilling display of what happens when you mix Women's Intuition and hereditary Empathy._

_Draco hated it when she did that._

_: :_

_So here I am. A fully grown, fully trained Wizard, ex-Auror, in fact; staring at a little muggle stick in absolute terror._

_I decided I needed to keep this quiet, so I went to a muggle pharmacy, rather than a Medi-Witch. And now I'm sitting here, three minutes after the timer went off, still looking at the stick._

_I haven't dared to see whether it's positive or not._

"_Come on, Draco. You're a Malfoy, you can do this."_

_I can't do this._

_It's just a little line. Blue means baby. White means lots and lots of Vodka._

_Just one little line._

_  
I can't do this._

"_Okay, Draco. You are a Weasley now. Weasleys can handle this. Weasleys were born to handle this. This is no problem."_

_Blue._

_Oh, Merlin._

_: :_

_I'm drinking milk. Oh, I'm an idiot._

_Bill's going to realise something's wrong in five seconds flat. The last time I drank milk like this was when he asked me to move in with him._

_I really don't care._

"_Draco? Are you okay? I was getting worried, you've been gone for over an hour."_

"_Err, yeah. Listen, Bill, I need -"_

"_We need to talk."_

_What? We need to... talk._

_NO, no, he can't break up with me! We're having... Wait, no, he wouldn't break up with me. He wants children with me. I need to calm down._

_He led me out of the room, and into the kitchen._

"_Listen. I didn't plan on doing this here, but... but I went frantic worrying about you because you were gone for an hour, and Ginny said you'd been talking about wanting children, and I decided that now was as good as any. So... Draco Malfoy," Oh, Merlin, he's proposing to me! He's on one knee in the middle of his mother's kitchen, proposing to me! "Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes! Oh, yes!" I'm crying. I can't believe I'm crying. Bloody hormones!_

"_So, now that that's done with... why don't we get started on that baby?" Bill raised his eyebrows in a very seductive way after sliding the ring on my finger._

_Well, I can't say no to that, can I//_

So, of course, Draco Malfoy knew that getting engaged to Bill Weasley was a mistake, too.

But, then again, Draco Lucius Weasley, sitting here in his hospital bed, with his husband beside him, their son in his arms and a _massive_ family at home waiting to welcome their newest family member, decided something:

Some mistakes are definitely worth it.


End file.
